shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignis D. Nicolas/Abilities
Nicolas is an exetremly powerful warrior, as a former vice admiral of the marines Nicolas one known as the The Strongest Vice Admiral. A testimony of his power is how he was asked by the Marines to become an admiral at the age of 30 which he declined saying that "he is not interested". Variety of techniques Thanks to his old age and his his ability to copy techniques at first sight Nicolas gained a wide arsenal of techniques and fighitng style: *Nijutoryu *The Mind Without Mind *Conquering King Hypnosis *Sakki *Latent Potential *Life Return *Rokushiki *The Absence of Mind Physical Strength Thanks to his mastery over Latent Potential, Nicolas's physical Strength is phenomenal, he can shatter rock in his hands with no effort, lift giant sized boulders, rupture the ground with a finger, one punch from him can cause massive internal damage to opponents, such as broken bones, ruptured organs or even death, his stamina is unrivaled, surviving the heaviest injuries and continuing to fight. In short Nicolas is the definition of a monster, who has unlocked the greatest amount of strength that a human can possibly have. Speed and agility Thanks to his mastery over Latent Potential Nicolas has unlocked the full strength of his legs, in addition to that Nicolas's speciality in Rokushiki is Soru, thanks to this Nicolas can move at superhuman speed, faster then a Soru user can, he is actually so fast that most opponents can't even hope to react to his attacks. Master Illusionist Izanagi 1.png Izanagi New2.png Izanagi 4.png Nicolas is a Master illusionist combining his unrivaled skill with Hypnosis and Level 4 abilities of Latent Potential Nicolas can not only fool all of his opponent' senses but also control their Kenbunshoku Haki, using this ability he can multiply his presence so many times (in the victim's perspective) making kenbunshoku haki users feel that they are faced by a full army of powerful warriors rather then just one person, completely breaking down their will, using this ability to multiply his presence and scatter it around, Nicolas can combine this ability with his optical illusions to create fake clones of himself that actually have presence and can be sensed with Kenbunshoku Haki, greatly confusing Kenbunshoku Haki users and completely countering their ability. Most likely one of the most powerful Illusions that exists, is Nicolas's Level 4 Latent potential ability, via meditation Nicolas managed to see the true form of his soul and conjure it up in battle as an illusion that effects all senses, this huge conjured soul is just like reality to those who were taken by the illusion, not only it can seen but it can be heard, it has a smell as well, if it touches you will feel it and if it punches you, you will feel the pain, if it crushes you, you will be driven to believe that you were dead for in an instant, it is the most powerful form of psychological warfare that exists and those who are unlucky enough to face it's users will eventually crumble and suffer psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time, and to make matters worst this form is intangible, it's attacks might phase through but after a second you will feel the pain, meaning there's nothing that can be done about this illusion other then dodging and attempting to search and attack the real Nicolas, but to make matters even worst, using his optical illusions and his ability to multiply his presence by fooling Kenbunshoku Haki makes it almost Impossible to pinpoint where he actually is . Intelligence Nicolas is a super genuis, the main source of his amazing intelligence is his mastery over level 2 Latent Potential abilities, unlocking the full power of his mind, Nicolas has immense concentration, an incredibly powerful memory, along with his exetremly high analytical skills, Nicolas can understand the full mechanics behind any technique just after seeing it once or twice, and gaining the ability to copy these techniques as well, after engaging in battle with opponents Nicolas will relentlessly search for any pattern that he can figure out in their fighting style and quickly find weaknesses even in the most seemingly unflawed fighting styles there is, he can even figure out patterns such as which dominant hand that the opponent uses the most, how the opponent reacts to attacks and other things, allowing him to predict their every step and keep himself at least three steps ahead of them. A testimony of his intelligence is how he managed to collect great amounts of money, form a powerful organization that oppses the Underworld Government, recruiting so many memebers from all around the world, planting spies in the marines, all without the World Government even noticing it, and has managed to maintain the organization's secrecy for 9 years. Swordmanship Nicolas is exetremly skilled with swordmanship, he does not use swords however, instead he uses lengthend and hardened nails using Nijutoryu , gaining a full set of "twenty swords" that he can use in many diffrent and creative ways, thanks to Nicolas's powerful Busoshoku Haki these nails gain extrem hardeness and cutting power, and addition to that, these nails are very light and easy to use, this along with Nicolas' skill and incredible physical strength, gives him an advantage over most swordmen, also having ten nails on his hands and his tows, he can fire flying slash attacks from his hands and his feet, and has the ability to fire ten powerful flying slash attacks at once. Akuma Ryū Akuma Ryū (悪魔流, Devil style) is the combination of Nicolas' Sakki, Conquering King Hypnosis and his level 4 "Latent Potential" techniques, these abilities being used together by Nicolas, gives Nicolas the power to instill an unbearable amount of fear into his opponent's hearts, causing them to have all kinds of hallucination, and causes victimes to suffer psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Because of this style's horrifying nature, Nicolas chose to give it the name "Devil Style" . Of course this style's power can only be used to its fullest when facing Kenbunshoku Haki users, but it's still effective against non users, this style gave Nicolas a frightening reputation. Devil Fruit Nicolas ate the Keibi Keibi no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to become immune to suprise attacks and traps, this ability can paralyze anyone that tries to attack Nicolas by suprise, just enough for Nicolas to realise that he was being attacked, after that the paralazing effect will instantly go away. Nicolas says that this fruit is perfect for him as he stated that his reflexes got much slower as he grew old. Kamaitachi Kamaitachi (カマイタチ , Literally meaning "Sickle Weasel") is a technique created by Marshall D. Nicolas in an effort to make better use of his devil fruit's ability. This devil fruit allows Nicolas to become immune to any attacks that he can't see or react too, what Nicolas thought is, rather then letting his fruit's ability work automatically he should instead use it by himself for his advatage. Nicolas would first lengthen his nails and harden them using Nijutoryu and then, being proficint with Hypnosis he would wait untill the moment his opponent attacks him and temporarily Hypnotizes himself to sleep, when he does this his ability will be activated and the opponent will be paralyzed, however there is a second part to the hypnosis which is the most important, as Nicolas would hypnotize himself to a state of sleepwalking where he would randomly slash everything around him using the nails he hardened when he was awake, causing slashing craters on the ground, all trees and rocks that are nearby will be cut to half and naturally the paralyzed opponents will be caught in the random attack as well, making it very similiar to Kuro's [[w:c:onepiece:Cat Claws|''"Shakushi"]] , except it has much more power to it and the target is paralyzed. The hypnosis's effect will dissapear quickly and Nicolas will wake up again. This technique seems to be invincible at first glance but it does have its share of weaknesses, even those who are paralyzed and unable to use their devil fruit's powers, are still capable of using Haki, if they react fast enough they can harden their bodies and protect themselves, if their Busoshoku Haki is stronger then that of Nicolas they will survive the attack unscathed, also Nicolas can't use this ability in the presence of allies as they would be caught in the attack as well, in addition to that, Nicolas can't see in that state which has its risks as well, it is still however a powerful and effective technique, especially when taking Nicolas' powerful Busoshoku Haki into consideration. Ojigisuru Ojigisuru (お辞儀する, Literally meaning "To Bow") is a powerful technique created by Marshall D. Nicolas , using his great skill with The Absence of Mind technique Nicolas found a new and effective way of using his devil fruit, while Nicolas' ability can only be activated when he is fully unaware that he is being attacked, after using that technique, Nicolas becomes only subconsciously aware of what's happening around him, meaning he would be only partially aware that he is being attacked, that is why in this state Nicolas keeps a part of his paralyzing ability, anyone who tries to attack him in this state will feel weightened down and half paralyzed, with their devil fruit abilities supressed making them uncapapble of controlling it properly, most opponents fall down on their knees when this is used on them and bow to Nicolas, thus earning it's name '''Ojigisuru' (To Bow) . In that state Nicolas is still capable of fighting while countering his opponent's Kenbunshoku Haki with the enemy suffering from being weightened down and supressed, giving him a great advantage in battle. This technique like any other technique has it's share of weaknesses, as Nicolas can't keep this state for too long and those with an exceptionally powerful haki and physical strength can resist and weaken the paralysis effect, but they won't be able to completely nullify it. Haki With his level 3 mastery of Latent Potential, Nicolas managed to unlock the full power of his already powerful Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Nicolas has an incredibly powerful Kenbunshoku Haki, one that is strong enough to cover islands at once, along with his imense concentration gained by unlocking his mind's full power and his speed, it is exetremly hard to land so much of a punch to him. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Nicolas has perfect mastery over busoshoku haki, when he was a marine vice-admiral, he used to be widely know for his exetremly powerful busoshoku haki, Nicolas can use this ability to harden his entire body at will, and uses it mostly for his sword technique Nijutoryu. Haoshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Nicolas has a very powerful Haoshoku Haki, he can use it to overwhelm weaker willed opponents, and has the capapbility to take down a full army with it, in combination with his style Conquering King Hypnosis his exetremly powerful Haki is put to even greater use, this incredible willpower is one of the main reasons to why Nicolas was asked by the marines to become an admiral 30 years ago. Category:Character Subpages